Day of the Dove
Streszczenie Wstęp thumb|''Enterprise'' na orbicie Beta XII-A. Odpowiadając na wezwanie pomocy z Beta XII-A, zwiad z ''Enterprise'' przesyła się na planetę. Drużyna składa się z Kaptaina Kirka, doktora McCoy, chorążego Chekova i porucznika Johnsona, oficera ochrony. Nie znajdują śladów istnienia kolonii ani żadnych dowodów na atak. Dr. McCoy przypomina Kirkowi że ktokolwiek wzywał pomocy, mówił, że atakuje ich niezidentyfikowany statek. Spock wywołuje kapitana z mostka "Enterprise" i melduje, że zbliża się Klingoński krążownik. Kapitan każe mu bronić statku, ale [Sulu|Sulu twierdzi, że statek Klingonów jest pozbawiony mocy. Drużyna Klingonów przesyła się na planetę i podkrada do oficerów Gwiezdnej Floty. Komandor Kang, przywódca, myśli, że to Kirk jest odpowiedzialny za uszkodzenie ich statku i śmierć czterystu członków jego załogi. Dlatego ogłasza, że Enterprise jest teraz jego i bierze kapitana do niewoli. Akt I thumb|left|[[James T. Kirk|Kirk wysyła sygnał do Spocka]] Kang grozi, że zacznie torturować któregoś z wziętych do niewoli, ale trudno mu zdecydować, którego - dopóki Chekov nie zaczyna gniewnie krzyczeć, że Klingoni zabili jego brata, Piotra, na Archanis IV. Jeden z Klingonów używa agonizera, by zadać mu cierpienie. Po rozmowie z Kangiem Kirk zezwala Spockowi na ściągnięcie Klingonów i oficerów Floty na pokład Enterprise; jednak dając ten rozkaz naciska niepostrzeżenie przycisk alarmowy w komunikatorze, co powoduje zapalenie się kontrolki w panelu komunikacyjnym na jego fotelu dowodzenia. Widząc ten syglał Spock nakazuje nie nie tylko ściągnąć zwiad do komory transportu, ale również zawiesić rematerializację Klingonów i aresztować ich po odblokowaniu bufora pamięci i rematerializacji. Ponieważ krążownik Klingonów emituje szkodliwe promieniowanie, kapitan postanawia go zniszczyć. Klingoni, którzy jeszcze żyją, zostają ściągnięci na pokład, w tym także Mara - żona Kanga i jego oficer naukowy. Mara obawia się, że będzie torturowana, ale Kirk zapewnia ją i jej męża, że nie skrzywdzi żadnego z więźniów. Nakazuje porucznikowi Johnsonowi zamknięcie więźniów w świetlicy i zaprogramowanie dla nich syntezatora żywności. Uzbrojony w fazer typu 2 Johnson eskortuje Kanga i Marę. Kirk, Spock, McCoy i Chekov również opuszczają halę transportu. Jadą turbowindą na mostek, gdzie dyskutują, czemu Klingoni zniszczyli kolonię ludzi. Enterprise nie może skontaktować się z Dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty, tak jakby częstotliwości podprzestrzenne zostały zablokowane. Enterprise niszczy klingoński statek, ale komunikacja z dowództwem nadal jest niemożliwa. W zamknięciu Kang zapowiada śmierć Kirka. Mara obawia się, że federacyjna załoga pokona Klingonów, ale inny oficer doradza Kangowi, żeby uderzyli jak najszybciej. Kang mówi oficerom, by byli cierpliwi i czekali, aż ludzie popełnią błąd. Tymczasem załoga traci kontrole nad Enterprise i kilka usterek powoduje, że statek zmierza ku opuszczeniu galaktyki. Prawie czterystu załogantów zostaje uwięzionych przez awaryjne grodzie na niższych pokładach statku. Podejrzewając, że odpowiedzialni za to są Klingoni, Kirk atakuje Kanga. Nagle część wyposażenia świetlicy, łącznie z trójwymiarowymi szachami, zmienia się w miecze. Fazery Kirka i Johnsona znikają w tajemniczy sposób. Oficerom nie pozostaje nic innego, jak użyć do obrony starożytnego oręża. Akt II Dwóch następnych oficerów ochrony przyłącza się do walki przeciw Klingonom, ale Johnson zostaje ciężko ranny. Członkom załogi udaje się uciec do turbowindy, która zabiera ich i Johnsona do ambulatorium. Mając świadomość tego, co uwolnieni Klingoni mogą zrobić ze statkiem, Kirk jedzie windą na mostek. Tam informuje starszych oficerów o sytuacji. Kontaktuje się też ze Scottym w maszynowni i mówi mu, że musi uwolnić odciętą załogę za wszelką cenę, by pomogli walczyć z Klingonami. Główny inżynier melduje, że nie jest w stanie kontrolować tego, co dzieje się ze statkiem i jest zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie uległ on autodestrukcji. Spock wyciąga wniosek, że Klingoni nie mają nic wspólnego z pojawieniem się mieczy, bo możliwości takiej transformacji obiektów są poza granicami klingońskiej technologii. Gdy Kirk nakazuje Sulu przejęcie kontroli nad maszynownią i Awaryjnym Centrum Sterowania. Chekov nalega, że dołączy do niego. Mimo rozkazu pozostania na mostku wyjaśnia, że musi pomścić śmierć brata i ucieka turbowindą z mostka. Zdziwiony Sulu mówi Kirkowi, że Chekov jest jedynakiem i nie ma brata. W ambulatorium McCoy wpada w furię z powodu Klingonów, gdy opatruje rannego. Grupa Klingonów przejmuje Awaryjne Centrum Kontroli i wchodzi do systemu Enterprise. Gdy Mara przypomina Kangowi że oficerów Gwiezdnej Floty jest tyle samo, co Klingonów, Kang decyduje się przejąć dowodzenie statkiem i planuje zająć pierw maszynownię. W zbrojowni Scotty łączy się przez komunikator z mostkiem i melduje Kirkowi, że ogień fazerów okazał się bezsilny wobec grodzi awaryjnych, które uwięziły załogę. Sama zbrojownia zawiera teraz wyłącznie broń antyczną. Kirk nakazuje mu powrót do maszynowni, ale Scotty jest zafascynowany mieczem Claymore i nie słucha. Gdy wreszcie wykonuje instrukcje, on i personel maszynowni zostają zaatakowani przez Klingonów, którzy przejmują kontrolę nad pomieszczeniem. Na mostku Spock wykrywa pojedynczą, obca formę życia - dziwną anomalię z Beta XII-A. Wolkanin konsultuje się z komputerem statku, który potwierdza, ze ta istota składa się z czystej energii, posiada inteligencję i działa w jakimś nieznanym celu. Kirk domyśla się, że obca istota odpowiada za wyimaginowanego brata Chekova, zaginioną kolonię, wezwanie pomocy do Enterprise i zmienienie wszystkiego na statku w antyczną broń. Proponuje utworzenie sojuszu z Kangiem, ale Spock przypomina, że Klingoni są znani z odmawiania współpracy w podobnych okolicznościach. Gdy na mostku pojawia się McCoy, jest wściekły z powodu rozwiązania takiej propozycji. Spock informuje doktora o obecności Obcego a Kirk dodaje, że to on jest ich prawdziwym wrogiem, ale McCoy twierdzi, że muszą walczyć z Klingonami na śmierć i życie. thumb|W maszynowni Kang wywołuje mostek i grozi Kirkowi Gdy rozgniewany doktor opuszcza pomieszczenie, Kang wywołuje mostek. Mówi Kirkowi, że jego żołnierze opanowali maszynownię statku. Kang kontroluje teraz systemy Enterprise's, moc i podtrzymanie życia. Klingon ostrzega Kirk, że ten "umrze w lodowatym chłodzie otwartej przestrzeni kosmicznej", krótko przed tym, jak na mostku zapada ciemność. Akt III Gdy Enterprise leci przez próżnię z szybkością warp 9, Kirk bierze trikorder i rejestruje wpis. :'' Enterprise leci przez galaktykę, kontrolowany przez tajemniczego Obcego gdzieś na pokładzie. Maszynownia została przejęta przez Klingonów, którzy odcięli nam system podtrzymania życia.'' Za pozwoleniem Kirka Sulu wychodzi, by włączyć obwody z Awaryjnego Centrum Kontroli. Mr. Scott wchodzi, zirytowany i zdecydowany na walkę z Klingonami. Pod wpływem tajemniczej istoty inżynier obraża Spocka. Kirk powstrzymuje Spock chwilę przed zaatakowaniem Scotty'ego, ale sam zaczyna go obrażać. Pojmuje, że on i jego oficerowie są manipulowani przez Obcego. Chce wiedzieć, czemu Obcy próbuje wywołać wojnę między nimi a Klingonami. Spock uważa, że trzeba znaleźć Obcego, zrozumieć jego motywy i zapobiec dalszemu narastaniu wrogości. Sulu melduje przez tubę Jeffriesa, że wszystkie systemy powinny funkcjonować, ale nie odpowiadają. Nagle moc i podtrzymanie życia zaczynają działać, choć sternik twierdzi, że nie za jego sprawą. Zaskoczona ta nagłą zmianą Mara mówi Kangowi, że czujniki nic nie wskazywały. Mówi tez, że nie może niczego zmienić, ani ustawić kursu na Imperium Klingonu. Z rozkazu Kanga Mara wraz z innym Klingonem opuszcza maszynownię i kieruje się do centrum podtrzymania życia na pokładzie 6. Podczas gdy Obcy nadal krąży po Enterprise, Spock wykrywa go nowo ustawionymi sensorami. On i Kirk opuszczają mostek i zjeżdżają turbowinda do sekcji inżynieryjnej, gdzie wykryto istotę. thumb|Mara. Tymczasem Chekov nieświadomie podąża korytarzem za Obcym. Kryje się za rogiem, słysząc dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Atakuje Marę i towarzyszącego jej oficera. Gdy Klingon pada nieprzytomny, Chekov próbuje zgwałcić Marę, ale zostaje powstrzymany przez Kirka, który zjawia się w towarzystwie Spocka. Kirk uderza go kilkakrotnie, ale Spock przypomina mu, że Chekov nie ma teraz kontroli nad sobą. Sternik traci przytomność. Chociaż Kirk próbuje wyjaśnić Marze zaistniałą sytuację i prosi o czasowe zaufanie, ta nie odpowiada. Spock zabiera ją w bezpieczne miejsce, podczas gdy Kirk idzie za nimi, niosąc Chekova. W ambulatorium McCoy skanuje fale mózgowe Chekova i stwierdza, że cierpi on na urojenia paranoidalne. Mówi również Kirkowi, że kilku oficerów, w tym Johnson, otrzymało poważne rany, które zagoiły się w cudowny sposób i bardzo szybko. Spock wnioskuje z tego, że Obcy chce, by oficerowie pozostali przy życiu. Podczas gdy on i doktor rozmawiają o tej istocie, Johnson odzyskuje przytomność. Patrzy, jak Kirk, Spock i Mara wychodzą w poszukiwaniu Obcego. Wkrótce Kirk i jego towarzysze odkrywają istotę. Porucznik Johnson pokazuje się nagle za Kirkiem i melduje, że jest gotów wrócić do pełnienia obowiązków. Kapitan każe mu wrócić do ambulatorium, ale porucznik krzyczy szaleńczo, że ma rozkaz pozabijać Klingonów. Atakuje Kirka mieczem, ale traci przytomność gdy Spock stosuje wobec niego Vulcan nerve pinch. Kirk i Spock zauważają, że Obcy na moment rozbłyska, gdy emocje Johnsona osiągają apogeum. To naprowadza oficerów na podejrzenie, że istota pożera negatywne emocje. Kirk i Spock zgadzają się, że walka z tym stworzeniem będzie wymagała zawarcia sojuszu z Klingonami i eliminacji wszystkich negatywnych uczuć ze statku. Kapitan kontaktuje się z Kangiem przy użyciu interkomu, ale Mara znienacka ostrzega Klingona, że Kirk szykuje pułapkę. Kang, opanowany przez Obcego, nie odpowiada na późniejsze wezwania. Scotty kontaktuje się z Kirkiem z mostka, informując go, że kryształy dylitu są na granicy wytrzymałości i ulegną zniszczeniu za 12 minut. Mając na pokładzie ogarniętą szałem załogę i niewidocznego Obcego, przy wizji statku dryfującego bezsilnie w przestrzeni, Kirk pyta i Marę, czy wierzy teraz w istnienie Obcego. Akt IV :Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna... Armageddon. Musimy znaleźć sposób, by pokonać Obcego, który przejął kontrole nad ''Enterprise, zaprzestać wojny, albo spędzić wieczność na bezcelowej, krwawej przemocy.'' Trzymając Marę za ramię, Kirk idzie w towarzystwie Spocka na mostek. Kryształy dylitu, jak twierdzi Spock, zostaną zniszczone za mniej niż dziesięć minut.. Scotty i oficer naukowy radząc wykorzystać Marę, by zmusić Kanga do współpracy. Kirk kontaktuje się z Kangiem i grozi, że zabije Marę za pięć minut, jeśli Kang się nie odezwie. Jednak Kang akceptuje po prostu to, że jego żona będzie ofiara wojny. Po zamknięci kanału komunikacji Kirk zapewnia Marę, że Federacja nie morduje swoich więźniów. Mara pojmuje wreszcie, że obca istota rzeczywiście istnieje. Scotty mówi jej, że Klingoni również są pod jej wpływem, a tylko sojusz może ocalić ich i ludzi z Enterprise. Mimo to Mara twierdzi, że jej lud musi walczyć, by przeżyć. Gdy Kirk mówi jej, że współpraca i zgoda mogą ocalić obie cywilizacje, Mara zgadza się pomóc i zabiera go do Kanga. Mając mniej niż dziewięć minut do utraty napędu Kirk decyduje się użyć transport wewnętrzny by ominąć czujki Klingonów i dotrzeć do Kanga. To bardzo niebezpieczne, ale kapitan decyduje się na podjęcie ryzyka. Wbrew sprzeciwom Mary Kirk i Kang zaczynają walkę. Na zewnątrz oddział ochrony, dowodzony przez Spocka i McCoya walczy z kilkoma Klingonami. Starsi oficerowie wpadają do maszynowni. Patrzą, jak Kirk poddaje się i uświadamia w końcu Kangowi, że obaj są pod kontrolą Obcego. W końcu Klingon odrzuca miecz. On i Kirk nakazują przez otwarty interkom zaprzestać wszelkich aktów wrogości na statku. Obca istota słabnie w miarę, jak ustają akty przemocy. thumb| Spock, Kirk i Kang śmieją się z Obcego. Nazywając istotę "zdechłą kaczką", Kirk przynagla ją do opuszczenia statku. Idąc za radą Spocka że dobre nastawienie może pomóc pozbyć się Obcego, Kirk śmieje się z McCoyem i Kangiem, aż obca istota znika. Pamiętne cytaty "Następna federacyjna zdrada – jesteśmy więźniami." : - Kang, po transporcie na Enterprise "Jeden uciekinier może przeciąć cztery tysiące gardeł w jedną noc." : - Oficer Kanga, cytując przysłowie Klingonów "Cierpliwości... vigilance. Popełnią błąd." : - Kang, w odpowiedzi "Wynocha! Nie potrzebujemy motywacji, by nienawidzić ludzi! Ale póki co, tylko głupiec walczy w płonącym domu." : - Kang, cytując przysłowie Klingonów "Nawet podczas wojny obowiązują zasady – nie dźga się kogoś, kto już leży!" : - McCoy, otumaniony przez istotę "Ośmielę się zauważyć, że nie cieszy mnie służba pod dowództwem ludzi. Ich nielogiczne i głupie mocje stale mnie irytują." "Więc postaraj się o przeniesienie – ''cudaku!" : - '''Spock' i Scott, pod wpływem Obcego "Patrz na mnie... ''patrz... na... mnie!" : - '''Kirk' "Ja również poczułem uprzedzenia rasowe– ''w najwyższym stopniu niesmaczne." : - '''Spock' po odzyskaniu samokontroli "I shall attempt a compensatory reading of Klingon units." : - Spock "Jest jeńcem wojennym, kapitanie; ona zrozumie." : - Kang, gdy Kirk bluffuje, że skrzywdzi Marę ""Pan tego nie zrobi -''" "Federacja nie zabija i nie krzywdzi więźniów; nasłuchała się pani audycji propagandowych.." : - Mara i Kirk "Tylko nie wsadź mnie w coś masywnego." : - Kirk, przed transportem wewnętrznym "Dobra." (odrzuca miecz) "Dobra! Uderzaj, w serce, w głowę; ''Nie pozostanę martwy! A potem, wrócę i zrobię ci to samo – zabiję cię! I tak to będzie trwało; stara, dobra gra wojenna! Zabić złego faceta!" : - '''Kirk', do Kanga "Na tej planecie była kolonia Federacji! Została zniszczona!" "Przez co? Ani trupów, ani ruin... niewidzialna kolonia?" "Tak, próba nowej broni klingońskiej, takiej, co nie zostawia śladów. Statki Federacji nie specjalizują się w zdradzieckich atakach" : - Kirk i Kang "'' Klingon mają tradycję pojedynków. Myślą, że na miecze nas pokonają." : - '''Kirk', ::This was later picked up and used in ''The Next Generation.'' "Zaatakowaliście mój statek! Czterystu członków załogi nie żyje! Kirk, mój statek jest zniszczony. Zabieram twój. Teraz jesteście jeńcami Imperium Klingonu, przeciw któremu podjęliście działania wojenne!" : - Kang, oskarżając Kirka "Nie spędze reszty życia na tej kuli pyłu spierając się z twymi fantazjami! ''Enterprise jest mój!" : - '''Kang' "Będę was torturował... na śmierć... jednego po drugim... póki wasz szlachetny kapitan nie krzyknie ''dość." : - '''Kang' "Tu kapitan Kirk. Sojusz zawarty. Koniec walki. Opuśćcie broń." "Tu Kang. Koniec z wrogością. Złożyć broń." : - Kirk i Kang, stłumiwszy nienawiść Zza kulis * Michael Ansara powtórzył rolę Kanga w Star Trek: Deep Space Nine w odcinku Blood Oath i w Star Trek: Voyager w odcinku Flashback. * Ansara grał podobną rolę w filmie Darya Zanucka The Egyptian; jako generał Hittite, cierpiący na guza mózgu, który mówi do swego lekarza "Żaden wojownik Hittite nie krzyczy z bólu". * Matt Groening, twórca serialu ''The Simpsons'' nazwał jedną ze swych postaci Kang a drugą Kodos, po postaciach z TOS The Conscience of the King i drugiej z tego odcinka. * Z jakichś powodów głos Majel Barret jako komputera jest w tym odcinku dużo wyższy niż w innych i daje silniejsze echo. Nigdy nie zostało to powtórzone. * Tylko w tym odcinku oryginalnej serii ukazuje się klingońska kobieta. Tak naprawdę widzimy ich dwie. To ciekawe, zwłaszcza, że Koloth w "The Trouble with Tribbles" sugeruje, ze kobiety nie służą na klingońskich jednostkach. * Chociaż transport wewnętrzny jest czymś zwykłym w późniejszych seriach 'Star Trek', tutaj widzimy go po raz pierwszy i ostatni w serii oryginalnej. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy i ostatni widzimy Sulu w maszynowni. * W tym odcinku początkowo miał zagrać John Colicos i miał to być powrót komandora Kora. Niestety było to niemożliwe, gdyż aktor zajęty był na planie innego filmu. * W filmie Koyaanisqatsi, w szybkim montażu telewizyjnych zdjęć, widać przez moment scenę miedzy Marą i Chekov . thumb|Sulu w tubie Jeffriesa * Klingoński agonizer użyty na Chekovie jest tym samym, który widzimy w Mirror, Mirror. * Krążownik Kanga miał załogę, złożoną z ponad 440 żołnierzy "400 z mojej załogi nie żyje". A Mara mówi, że "40 (Klingonów) przeciw 400 z ich załogi (Enterprise)". * Kwatery oficerów znajdują się w sekcji spodka, prawdopodobnie na pokładzie 6, gdyż podczas przemieszczania się istoty widzimy tabliczkę z informacją "Officers Quarters 6F-38". Kang i jego podwładni zostali tam pomieszczeni, gdyż Kirk kazał odprowadzić ich nie do brygu, a do oficerskiej świetlicy. Ambulatorium w takim układzie znajduje się na pokładzie 5 lub 4. All of the action in the episode seems to happen at no lower than deck 7, which is squarely in the primary saucer hull, and this includes Engineering, Auxiliary Control, and the Armory. * Oryginalny skrypt Jerome'a Bixby zawierał też Klingonów i załogę''Enterprise'' wypędzających istotę ze statku śpiewem i pokojowym marszem. * W jednej ze scen Chekov atakuje [Klingona eskortującego Marę w drodze do stanowiska podtrzymania życia na pokładzie 6. Kirk i Spock ratują Marę, ale nie zauważają nieprzytomnego bądź martwego oficera. * Kang mówi, że Federacja i Imperium Klingonu żyja w pokoju od trzech lat, ewidentnie majać na myśli Traktat Organiański z Errand of Mercy. Bazując jednak na chronologii oryginalnej serii traktat został zawarty w poprzednim roku, 2268. Kang mógł jednak liczyć w latach klingońskich. * Mr. Sulu walczy mieczem zwanym katana, japońskim z epoki samurajów. Mr. Scott nazywa swój miecz "claymore". Oczywiście nie jest ten ten oburęczny claymore, używany przez szkockich górali, tylko lżejszy, z późniejszego okresu. Kirk ma osiemnastowieczny pałasz. * Zgodnie ze słowami Emersona Bixby, syna Jerome'a Bixby, przed sfilmnowaniem pamiętnej sceny na mostku James Doohan został zabrany na stronę. Ku zadowoleniu Doohana, Bixby poprosił do o przeliterowanie słowa "Vulcan" tak, by brzmiało obraźliwie. Przysłuchując się Scotty’emu można usłyszeć, jak mówi by Spock zabrał od niego łapy. * Wygląda na to, że Kirk i Kang już się spotkali. Kang nazywa go po imieniu już we wstępie; Kirk używa imienia klingońskiego dowódcy na początku Aktu I. Dzieje się tak być może dlatego, że w oryginalnym skrypcie tym dowódcą miał być Kor. *Jest doprawdy ciekawe, czemu Spock mówi, że "natychmiastowa transformacja materii" leży poza technologicznymi możliwościami Federacji i Klingonów, ponieważ w 24tym wieku replikatory sprawiały, że było to jak najbardziej możliwe. *A bit of dialogue in Star Trek III-The Search for Spock is reminiscent of dialogue in this episode, specifically the scene when Kang forces Kirk to beam the Klingons aboard the Enterprise. Day of the Dove Kang: "Don’t plan any tricks Kirk. I will kill one hundred hostages at the first sign of treachery." Kirk: "I’ll beam you aboard the Enterprise--once there…no tricks." And The Search for Spock Kruge: "No tricks Kirk--you have one minute!" Kirk: "No tricks…I’m looking forward to meeting you." Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Oraz * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock :i * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Michael Ansara as Kang Udział biorą * Susan Howard jako Mara * James Doohan jako Scott * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * David L. Ross jako Lt. Johnson * Mark Tobin jako Klingon Niewymienieni * Majel Barrett jako głos komputera * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Jay Jones jako Klingon 2 * Pete Kellett jako Klingon 3 * Charles Picerni jako strażnik 1 * David Sharpe jako strażnik 2 de:Das Gleichgewicht der Kräfte en:Day of the Dove (episode) es:Day of the Dove fr:Day of the Dove (épisode) ja:宇宙の怪！怒りを喰う！？（エピソード） nl:Day of the Dove Kategoria:Odcinki TOS